


Sleep Time

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Vhenan, do you think spirits need sleep?”





	Sleep Time

“Vhenan, do you think spirits need sleep?”

“I don’t know Merrill, but I do know that  _ I  _ need sleep.” Seren sighed, before rolling over and closing her eyes. Merrill, never one to give up easily, sat upright and leant over Seren.

“What about demons?” 

“What?” Seren groaned. She’d almost dozed off them.

“Do you think demons need sleep?”

“Considering they live in the fade, I doubt it.”

“I guess. I think I’ll go ask them! Night!”

“Night Merrill- wait, what?” Seren said, shooting upright and looking down at her partner to see Merrill smiling in the gloom.

“Made you look!”


End file.
